


I'm Here

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Fenris is still figuring out how to be what he wants to be. At least Hawke and Anders are patient.





	

He hadn’t seen Hawke since they’d left the foundry. Something told Fenris that, if he didn’t seek them out, he wouldn’t see them for some time. And for all his shortfallings, the last thing he wanted to do was leave Hawke feeling like he didn’t care in this moment.

He would have knocked but, given the bedroom door standing open, it seemed largely pointless. He could see Hawke, seated on their bed, with Anders’ arm wrapped around their slumping shoulders. They looked so small in that moment, so lost, and he wished he were strong enough to hold them–strong like the mage next to them was.

It was odd, really, feeling weak compared to Anders. But there it was, right in his face the whole time. Perhaps he was stronger than Fenris had realized; worth considering at another time.

”I don’t know what to say but…” he frowned, awkwardly standing in the doorway, “I am here.”

Hawke looked at him, eyes red and rimmed in tears, and he felt how the men he tore the hearts from must have. He didn’t know what else, or how else, to say anything.

”Thanks, Fenris.” Hawke mumbled, leaning against Anders’ side. “It, uh, means a lot.”

He felt foolish and useless; unable to hold them even though he so desired to. His shoulder slumped and he turned to leave.

”Ah, wait a minute.” Anders spoke up, getting to his feet. “Can you stay with Hawke a moment? While I make some tea?”

Strange… Fenris would have expected the mage to be protective, especially now, but something seemed to pass between them. He nodded, stepped aside to let him pass, and moved over to sit next to Hawke.

They sat together, mostly in silence, until Anders returned. Somewhere along the way Hawke’s hand found Fenris’, fingers lacing together loosely, and when Anders arrived and noticed he said nothing. Just smiled, faintly, as he handed Hawke their tea.

”Would you like some, Fenris?” he asked, setting the tray down.

Fenris shook his head, reluctantly freeing his hand from Hawke’s as he got to his feet, and said, “I should… be going.”

”Don’t be a stranger, alright?” Hawke said, tea cup pressed to their lips. Anders made a little noise of agreement.

Fenris considered the both of them a moment, chest still aching, and nodded.

”Never.” he said, and made for the door.

They were patient with him, through it all–even this moment of uselessness, so perhaps he could give himself such care as well…


End file.
